The races of Middeland
The Dragonborn The Dragonborn origins come from Zedei. There they live in peace, strong and proud of their heritage. A keen eye would notice only metallic kind in Zedei, and only extremely rarely chromatics. This is because of the great war a long time ago between the two, as the chromatics were tainted and corrupted by Behelit. The metallics barely won and purged metallics across the sea, and they eventually landed in Akuba. Thus, metallic kind found peace and the chromatic found war. The Dwarfs Though originating in Lerestir, many chose to leave the hills in colonies, deeper into the mountains. These mountain dwarfs can be found all over the place, in fortresses built in rock. Those that dug too deep, stayed too long without sunlight, eventually swore to the darkness and became Duregar. The Elves The elven race originated as one in the jungles of Egros. However, after the council, there was much disunity. They could not agree on a single lifestyle, and thus chose to split up. The High Elves stayed in Egros, to protect their original garden. The Wood Elves set off into the world to tend to forests, and are decentralized, as well as Sea Elves and the seas. The Drow rejected Fey worship and were thus banished underground. The Eladrin rejected mortality and left the material plane to the Feywilds, and the Shadar-kai left to the Shadowfell. The Gnomes Fey cousins to the Elves, the Gnomes were highly intrigued by the material plane and its potential. The forest gnomes stayed close to their garden and their Fey heritage, using the magics of the Feywild in their exploits. Rock gnomes on the other hand sought to recreate their fey magic with technology of the material plane, becoming powerful alchemists and artificers. The deep gnomes use the dark magic of the Shadowfell to pursue their goals, and stick to the Underdark. Halflings The joyous and carefree halflings stayed in their gardens, as they felt too small to change the big world around them, especially in their region where wars between city states were common. Humans Humans are everywhere. From the pale Aznirians and Akubans, to the pinkskins of Lerestir and darkskins of Faran, every corner of the world has at least one. Lizardfolk Ferocious and scary, they mostly stayed in their garden, or rather swamp. Orks These mighty beastpeople roam Akuba and are de jure its leaders. They ride on wargs and enjoy waging war with the goblinoid races. Goblinoids Also originate from Akuba, and rarely leave alone. Instead, some form scout parties and roam the world and pillage when they get defeated by orks. Tabaxi These catfolk originate from eastern Faran, and are very rare to behold outside of it. When the gardens where no more, they got pushed back deeper in to the jungle by humans, and thus rarely trust any other race. The Triton Generally can be found along the mediterranian coast and its islands, they have secluded settlements and are centralized, but hide them from others and are distrusting. The Tortle A Tortle alone is a rare sight, let alone a settlement of one. They were purged from their gardens and mostly live in seclusion. Halfbreeds They do not have centralized settlements and mostly live in their respected civilization, this includes Half elves, Half orks, Aasimar and Tieflings. Beastbreeds These include Goliaths, Kenku, Firbolg, and similar. They are the youngest of races who came to be after the lifting of gardens, their life bestowed upon them by gods or other strong beings.